Baine
Baine is an American professional wrestler currently working for Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment aka UWE. Baine is a nickname in the wrestling business. His birth name is Kory Kirk Davis. Kory Davis is better known as Baine. He is given this name because of the massive power he has. He is known as "the guy with pure muscle and no fat what so ever." Promotions Wrestled for *Southern Championship Wrestling *Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment *World Revolutionary Wrestling *Ultimate Fighting Network Career Early and personal Life Baine was taught how to fight when he was 14 years old. His older brother James Davis aka "The Pumpster" who currently works for World Revolutionary Wrestling taught him the basics of wrestling. Growing up in a descent house in Atlanta Georgia, Baine and James always wrestled. At that time when Baine was 14 he weighted 127 pounds. James weighted about 210 pounds and was 25 years old. Even though James was a little old, he still tried wrestling his little brother. It caused him injuries and he rushed to a hospital due to an injured back. Months after he was released from the hospital, Baine became more of a fighter. He handled the back injury pretty well. Baine trained his body to work itself to build more body mass. Later years after that, he became a big guy. He was about 19 years old and weighted about 237 lbs. He was "pumped." He had trained his body and went through a lot of training. Today Baine weights about 340 pounds, is a 6'7 and is only 26 years old. His brother on the other hand is 37 years old and is 6 foot 10 inches weighting in a 390 pounds. Around March 30, 2008, he was rushed to a hospital immediately after his match with Fynn Trockfaule. It was cleared that he has an injury on his leg and therefore forcing him into sidelining. Baine has received surgery and has fully recovered after 9 months. Southern Championship Wrestling This was Baine's first ever place to come to, SCW. Baine had accomplish many things here. He became SCW's European champion and a World Champion. He won the World title from Aaron Roberts. A guy who supposedly was unstoppable. Baine had defeated him in a "Your fired match" for the World title. In 30 seconds, Baine had accomplished his goal… to become SCW world champion. Roberts was then fired. Security has showed him the door out. But then a bigger and badder guy came out. This man was known for destruction. His name is Raven. After Baine had defeated Aaron Roberts for the World title, Baine was forced to face Raven aka the Human Cancer. It was a long and hard fought battle but at the end, Raven had picked up the win. He defeated SCW world champion, Baine. The match lasted possibly about 1 hour and 20 minutes. Both men didn't want to give it up. But at the end… it was over. After that, Baine was injured. He couldn't participate in wrestling for some time. He was forced to even leave because of his injury. Even if Baine had won that match, officials say he had to quit wrestling for some time. He was over-weighted and was injured. Those were the reasons why he had to leave. He weighted 427 lbs and had to lose weight fast. He had no choice. Even he knew that he had to quit at some point. Months after his return, he found out that SCW was no more. SCW was retired. World Revolution Wrestling Baine had joined here at some point. SCW was out of business. He tried to join the toughest wrestling business. At some point, they were only dirty people and were pathetic. Baine could not stand them. He later found out that his brother was working their. His brother didn't want him around him because of the injury that James "The Pumpster" caused him. Baine was pissed that James Davis, his own brother, wouldn't let him join here. James told Baine that it is to dangerous to even be here. Baine walked away afterwards. Baine and James haven't talked since then. (Just updated) Baine has rejoined WRW. he vows to win each of his matches and become the greatest of all time. He debuts at Rebellion. Only thing is, he is facing Dustin Simmonds (Renegade Champion) and Kraemer Simmonds for the Renegade title. Stay tuned to find out more. Ultimate Fighting Network Baine just recently joined UFN (5/27/07) And plans to make a huge impact here. More info to come. Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment When Baine joined UWE he was automatically put in a tag team match for the tag team championships. This was his debut. He debuted in Christmas Chaos back in Dec. 20, 2006. He faced other superstars with Ace for the tag team gold. Baine and his partner Ace had won that gold. When Vincent Kennedy McMahon, former UWE chairman of the board, found out that Baine and Ace were partners and tag team champions, he decided to make them fight because he wanted some action between two friends. Ace and Baine competed against each other but their friendship still remained. After a few weeks, Mr. McMahon decided to do the impossible. He put Ace and Baine in a triple threat tag team match. He put "The Icon" Dave Andrews and Greenbean vs. Brutal World Order (BWO) Maverick and TheWho for the tag team titles. After the match was over, it was Andrews and Greenbean who picked up the victory after pinning Ace. Baine was pissed and that was the end of Ace and Baine. McMahon got his way. About 2–3 weeks later, Baine found out that his former partner from SCW was also in UWE. His old time partner is James Jowers. Together they revived Dark City Boys aka DCB. Baine and James J then later became UWE tag team champions, making Baine a two time tag team champion. They are still currently champions. Baine is also a two time UWE hardcore champion. Baine faced off Ragous and Caza. He became hardcore champion for the first time. He then later losted it to Maverick. Maverick and Baine have been feuding in the past weeks now. More info to come on that. Just recently He faced Tony Black at Full Throttle in a singles match for the UWE world title. Baine and Black give it all their best. Shots were coming left and right. Finishers were used several times. More than once. But the victor to all this was Baine. He got the win and was the best men of the two. Now Baine is a triple crowned champion and looks forward to facing the best later on. Championships and accomplishments *'Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment' :*UWE World Champion (1 time) :*UWE Hardcore Champion (2 times) :*UWE Tag Team Champion (2 times) - with Ace (1), James J. (1) *'Southern Championship Wrestling' :*SCW World Champion (1 time) :*SCW European Champion (1 time) Wrestling facts Finishing and signature moves *'Demon Slam' - (Chokeslam) *'Demon's Pain' - (Sharpshooter) :*Spear :*Powerbomb :*Judgment Slam :*Spinebuster :*Side Effect Mangers *Ashley Davis *James Davis *Steven Cedillos *Chris Davis Nicknames *"The Demon" *"Davis" *"The Great One" Theme song *"Pulse of the Maggots" by Slipknot is Baine's one of favorites. Slipknot plays all of Baine's entrance. Is original one was called the Nameless with was performed live once by Slipknot itself. *He has hired Seether to do his music for a while. (5/10/07) *Baine chooses a variety of bands to play his theme music. Its okay with him as long as its some sort of Metal. Triva *Baine is known as the Demon because off his temper. He gives Hell (not literary) to his opponents. *Baine only uses "The Demon" only in the Wrestling business. He leaves the name there. *Baine and Ashley Davis have been going out since 2005. *Baine's long time rival is Raven aka Stylesclash Category:1980 births Category:Wrestlers Category:American characters Category:Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment wrestlers